super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Pennywise
Δεν αποτυγχάνει ποτέ. Κάθε τριάντα χρόνια, η μικρή πόλη του Ντέρι υποφέρει προσωπική τραγωδία, όταν τα παιδιά του αρχίζουν να εξαφανίζονται. Οι ξένοι μπορεί να παρατηρήσετε ένα μοτίβο, αλλά οι κάτοικοι της περιοχής έχουν υποστεί πλύση εγκεφάλου από το κακό παραμονεύει στις σκιές των υπονόμων της πόλης. Κατά τη διάρκεια ενός καλοκαιριού πίσω στη δεκαετία του '60, μια ομάδα απόβλητος παιδιά αποφάσισαν να αντεπιτεθούν. Ένας από αυτούς, ο Bill Denbrough, προσπάθησε να εκδικηθεί το θάνατο του νεότερου αδελφού του, Γιώργου. Πιστεύοντας στον εαυτό τους και τη δύναμή τους για να νικήσει το κακό, το Τυχερός-7 πέτυχε στην οδήγηση μακριά, αλλά υποσχέθηκε να επιστρέψει σε περίπτωση που οι δυνάμεις του κακού προέκυψε και πάλι ''. All those years ago, the evil took the form, ironically, of a jovial clown named Pennywise (Tim Curry). It threatened the kids with kiddie-like scares, and if that didn't work, It got worse. So intense and frightening was the experience of driving away the evil the first time that one of the seven committed suicide shortly after learning the gang was getting back together. It was thirty years later, and kids in Derry were disappearing again. Pennywise was just as vicious this time around, and he adult-sized scares in store for the group. He wanted them to go away so he could have his fun with the kiddies, but vowing to stay and fight again, the gang believed in themselves and tried to convince themselves that adults could believe in the kind of power to overcome evil that kids did. Pennywise's true terrible form would be revealed and following a fight, one of the gang would fall. In a fight with evil, everything is on the line and it's always between life and death. It represents not just one being, but the essence of fear itself. Tormented with false visions and bad memories, the kids of Derry grew up to be repressed adults, and only by returning home to exorcise the biggest demon of all could they move on with clear minds and weights off their shoulders. The power of Pennywise cannot be overexaggerated as everyone in the entire town fell under his spell at one time or another. Courage is what it took to overcome fear, and that's what it took for the kids of Derry to defeat Pennywise. '''INTELLIGENCE - 7': Pennywise knew how to get into people's heads - especially kids' - and scare the hell out of them. POWER - 6: His best powers were mental, using hallucination to distract and confuse people. VILENESS - 10: Let's not forget that in between nasty pranks and bad jokes, It kidnapped and murdered children. SWAY - 9: Mean, nasty, and vicious, It preyed on peoples' worst fears, whether they were young or old. PURITY - 10: Claimed to be the worst nightmare for the kids of Derry. Couldn't have been too far off. PHYSICAL - 10: Besides his trusty clown getup with the razor-sharp teeth, Pennywise often took the form of friends to mess with the kids' heads. (And, oh yeah, he was a giant spider!) Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie villains Category:Book Villains Category:Super villains Category:Big Bad Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:Child Murderer Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Main antagonist Category:Arachnids Category:Deceased Villains Category:Demon Category:Evil Clown Category:Live Action Villains Category:Satan Category:Horror Movie villains Category:Antagonists Category:Bigger Bad Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Aliens Category:Complete Monster